


One Of The Boys

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based on Katy Perry’s “One of the boys” One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> literally a fic based on Katy Perry's song “One of the boys” so yeah, it's split into different age periods, and for the sake of an AU there's a 4yr difference between Rey/Finn and Ben,and Poe is 1yr younger than Ben. This turned out so differently from how I planned, including how long it is haha. All mistakes are mine, sorry.

 

**Rey is 7.**

 

“Ben! She's a little girl she shouldn’t be doing that.”

 

Rey's head shot around too see Han, who looked at his son what a hard face, she stood up from where she was sat working. Rey frowned at the man, her hands falling to her hips with defiance. She'd been helping Ben fix some of the smaller things she couldn't remember the name, in one of the beat up cars Han owned. She had a faint patch of grease above we brow, and many stains in the sundress she'd been put in.

 

Ben towered over her even at the young age, and stared up at his father, his brunette locks falling in front of his eyes with the sweat he'd accumulated from doing more strenuous work.

 

“Come on dad, he's just helping out putting some parts together, it's not like I'm having her rebuild an engine. Sure she's little but she's good at it, ask her if she's having fun go on.”

 

The younger Solo challenged his father, as Rey nodded rigorously in front of him, the small bobs of her hair bounding from the movement. Hans brows pulled together but his face soften at the sight or Rey's happy face. Heaving a sigh the man stepped toward them, letting his hands run over both children's heads. Both smiled up at him.

 

“Ok, just make sure she doesn't go back to uncle Luke looking like a car part, your mother would kill me.”

 

Ben chuckled, swatting away his father's hand as Rey giggled. She remembered the last time she and Ben had played and she went back to Luke covered in mud. She'd been adopted by the man when she was four, and after spring so much time with Ben had taken up calling him uncle Luke, instead of dad like most would assume.

 

At her young age, Rey had embarrassingly called Ben's family her own many time, getting so comfortable around the family she'd often call Han dad, and Leia mom on many occasions. Though they found it sweet and amusing, she'd been horrified and usually left the room as quickly as possible.

 

Ben had taken the brotherly role in his stride, which he took seriously when needing somebody to blame for silly things he'd do. Like letting Chewy, the family's Leonberger dig up his mother's flower patch, claiming that Rey has un-clipped his leash. 

 

Rey knew that both Han and Leia were sure Ben did it, but her sweet shy smile, and the big eyes she threw their way let them drop the situation, but they still managed to punish Ben by dragging him to the store so Leia could buy more flowers.

 

After Han left, Ben went back to whatever he was doing, Rey was to short to see into the car, so she settled back onto the floor fiddling with the small pieces she had, humming along to the song on the radio that Ben was singing.

* * *

**Rey is 9**

 

“Come on Rey, what do you want to do?”

 

Rey glared at the pamphlets Luke held out for her, turning her nose up at them. She didn't want to do those girly things, she wanted to do something cool like karate with Finn, or the fighting Ben does. Luke sighed, sitting down beside her, and pulled out one last pamphlet, a smile cracking onto his features as Rey squealed to read it over,bouncing excitedly. 

 

“Guitar it is then.”

 

Rey hugged Luke, heading outside to where he found her friends, the boys all lay out on the grass across the street where the Solo’s we're hosting a BBQ. The smiled and waved at Rey as she ran to them.

 

“Luke's going to sign me up for guitar lessons! Maybe I can play with your Ben?”

 

Ben laughed, but and nodded as Poe and Finn smiled, Finn turning to read over her pamphlet and raising his eyebrow.

 

“Wow, he's expensive!”

 

Ben almost coughed on his drink, the can of cola in his hands almost dropping to the floor. Poe sniggered at him, but Rey only smiled her little smile trying to hide her own laughter.

 

“I can be your teacher you know Rey?”

 

Her young eyes popped open, before she dove at him into a tight hug, this time he did drop his can, which caused what was left to splash beside them. Sheepishly, Rey pulled away from him.

 

“Ooops, sorry. I'd love for you to teach me … I'll get you a new one.”

 

Rey lept up a deep blush over her face as she headed into Ben’s house to get him a new drink, exited to tell Leia and Han about her starting to learn guitar. She missed Poe teasing Ben about being a softy, and Finn who also asked for lessons himself.

 

When she came back she had her own drink, and chugged it down as boy-like as her friends. They were playing a little game of dares, until it fell to Rey’s turn.

 

“I double-dare you to belch the alphabet”

 

Finn looked right at Rey, knowing she would be up for it, though when she succeeded all four broke out into fits of laughter before the usual shoving each other that lead to a heated game of tag around the house that left Leia shouting at them all. Rey squealed when Ben caught her, lifting her up onto his shoulders to stop her running away. She was red in the face from laughter and trying to get away from him, when she broke free to help him catch Poe and Finn he gave her a high-five, turning away from her hug to tussle her hair.

 

Rey smiled up at him, watching the features on his face as he laughed with the boys until Leia called him inside, bidding goodbye to both Poe and Finn. Rey only turned when she heard Luke’s voice calling her from across the street. She headed home, smiling wildly at the day's fun.

* * *

**Rey is 10**

 

“It's just a spider Finn, stop being a baby!”

 

“I'm not being a baby! Have you seen those things they're creepy.”

 

Rey huffed, grabbing the empty glass from the top of her dresses and one of her CD cases. She carefully trapped the spider, taking it to her window to set it free, turning back to Finn and rolling her eyes.

 

“Better?”

 

He nodded, inspecting the papers he spider had chosen to rest on before picking them back up to continue with his homework.

 

“You know Rey, one of these days Luke is going to realise you don't actually do your work when we study.”

 

Rey snorted, sitting down in the lotus position in front of Finn, he'd almost finished his work choosing to come back to the pages the spider had sat on. She huffs at herself since she couldn't settle, this was always easier when Ben was doing it with her. She smiled at herself, remembering how Ben looked so shy when she’d first copied him, now he was just used to it.

 

“I still get it done in time. We're only ten, it's not like we have those complicated equations and papers Ben and Poe do, or hardly seen either of them the past few days.”

 

Poe nodded, frowning at the pages in front of him. He finished what he was doing and drew his attention fully to Rey, who still attempted to meditate. 

 

“Why do you do that?”

 

“Meditate? It's something Ben does, you know when he has own of his tantrums, he tries to do this instead … I guess I kinda picked it up.”

 

“Wanna play some guitar?”

 

Rey nodded, fetching the guitar Luke had gotten her, and the old one that Ben grew out of, the one he taught her on. She handed hers to Finn, keeping the hand-me-down for herself as the pair started to play some of the old songs Ben had taught them both, until Luke called Finn to drive him home.

 

Rey sat on her bed, running her fingers over the dents in the guitar, smiling to herself until Luke returned. She continued to play one of Ben’s favourites arning a smile from Luke.

 

“You and Ben have grown really close haven’t you?”

 

Rey shrugged, putting the guitar back, avoiding the strange look on Luke’s face, when she turned back around she frowned at him.

 

“I guess, sop looking at me like that!”

 

Luke laughed, patting her head before making for the door, mumbling to himself so quietly Rey couldn’t hear him, but she did managed to catch _ “tell Leia” _ Rey crawled into her bed, knowing that she’d actually surpassed her usual bedtime stalling to play the guitar. 

* * *

 

**Rey is 12**

 

Rey tapped her pencil against the desk, not caring for the scowls her classmates threw at her. She had her hood over her head, the baggy men's size jacket covering her upper half, with her warn ripped jeans covering her legs. She didn't really care for how many people assumed she was a boy, she always kept her hair tied up underneath the hood, but most people knew she was a girl now. 

 

The bell rang for lunch, and she practically ran from the classroom, ignoring her teacher telling for her to slow down. She sat in the lunch hall in her usual seat, though the first day back after the holidays she noticed there were a few new students around the place. She waited for Finn to finish class, knowing that Poe and Ben usually caught them afterward. 

 

Rey smiled, she hadn't seen Ben over the holidays since Luke had taken her back-packing through some mountains, which she much preferred to the trip to the desert. She never wanted to spent so much time in a hot place again, Ben had laughed at her, saying she sounded just like his grandfather.

 

As soon as Finn sat next to her she pulled her hood down. He'd gotten taller the past fewer are but Rey was sure that she'd still be the same height as him as they aged, he glanced around the halls before turning to smile at her.

 

“So you enjoyed your trip, bro?”

 

“Yup, much better than the desert … Are you ok?”

 

Rey noticed him looking around to much, and he shrugged. She held his gaze, waiting for him to falter, which he did, and she knew she held power over her boys, they knew by now she’d kick all their asses if she needed too.

 

“Uh yeah, just a few bullies you know? Transfer students that started but before break, they uh-”

 

He stopped speaking as his attention was draw to a tall dark figure walking into the hall, and Rey stared her eyes wide and mouth open.

 

It was Ben. His dark brunette hair had been dyed as black as his clothing, and he was even wearing some form of eye makeup. Rey blinked at him, confused. On his left was a tall girl, her white blonde hair cut short as he wore a lot of grey, her silver jewellery looked so clean and new, she was just as tall as Ben. On Ben’s right was tall boys, but he was shorter than the two he has ginger hair and an abundance of freckles on his face, he also wore black, but his looked more uniform like. 

 

Rey gaped at Finn, and he gave a weak smile, averting his eyes from the trio to stare at the lunch he'd just unpacked. Rey made a move to stand, but Finn caught her arm and shook his head.

 

“He's different now, you were gone for two weeks, but let's face it, you and Luke have been so buy preparing you've missed him turnin’ into … Kylo Ren.”

 

Rey snorted, shooting a glare at Ben. Had she really been too busy to see him changing so drastically. And his new name was stupid, But Ren? it sounded too similar to Ben for her tastes, maybe he was just trying too hard.

 

“He got mixed up with the new kids a few weeks ago, really, Han and Leia are hoping it's just one of those teen phases you know? I’m surprised Luke hasn’t told you ...”

 

Rey turned her attention to her food and sighed, Finn punched her arm lightly, 

sparking a round of punchies that left them both with a numb arm,befor Rey questioned where Poe was. She saw Finn tense beside her. He kept his gaze down at the last of his food, speaking low and quiet. 

 

“Oh shit you don't know, uh so,tall girl with Ben, she's called Phaydra-May or something, it’s really weird, so she goes by Phasma, and well she liked to be in charge of little groups of kids, one of them being mine, and Poe didn't like her bossing me around. He and Ben got into a fight and Poe's off school for a while since he got busted up. The ginger one, Gregory Hux, has a way with worlds, made it all out to be Poe's fault. They prefer being Called Phasma and Hux, just so you can avoid any trouble I they talk to you, and they are easier to remember.”

 

Rey stared horrified, her hands balling into fists at her side, she shot a glare over to where Ben sat, his back to her but she could feel him shift in his set as she did. The boy she loved was changing into somebody she didn’t like. She stubbornly swallowed the last of her mean, turning her hard gaze back to Finn.

 

“I'll get him back.”

* * *

 

**Rey is 14**

 

Rey took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. The cream dress she wore making her skin look more tan than usual, and her hair that was usually tied back was free and loose around her shoulder, much longer than she thought. She has a light amount of makeup on her face but she still looked like herself, freckles included. 

 

She glided down the stairs, feeling the air on her legs, legs she’d shaved for the first time in her life. She turned the corner toward the kitchen, where Luke was packing up her lunch, a bright smile on his face at the sight of her.

 

“You look beautiful dear, so different from your normal style, why the change?”

 

She could feel a hint of something else in his tone but brushed it away with a shrug. Luke kept a watch over her, rolling his eyes as he zipped her lunch bag and handed it to her.

 

“I just, I want to be one of the girls now you know? I’m older and I don’t want to be like a childish little boy anymore.”

 

She packed up her lunch sighing at the amount of work she’d got to hand in after the summer break. She’d kept in contact with her friends since she spent most of it away with Luke, in truth she did get back a few days ago, but felt like surprising her boys with the new look. She’s been less in contact with Ben, she still refused to call him Kylo. She shook her head at the blush that rose on her cheeks, curing herself for the childish crush she knew she’d developed. 

 

All the magazines she’d read or picked up on her travels made it seem like having a crush was fun or cute, but it wasn’t. Not when the boy you have a crush on isn’t being himself anymore.

 

She waved goodbye to Luke and walked the long paths to school, her shoulder bag brushing against her leg was an odd feeling compared her older rucksack weight on her back. She beamed catching Poe and Finn waiting at the gates for her, their eyes almost popping at the sight of her. She pulled them in for a hug, breaking their stutters.

 

“I know I know, I fancied a change. You like?”

 

They nodded, holding back from messing up her hair and grinned at each other, linking up their arms to walk into the building.

 

Rey could feel Ben watching her, glancing in his direction to find his mouth hanging open to stare at her, before he breathed her name. He gained control of himself taking a sted toward the. She simply turned her head up and away from him. Finn shot Poe a glance behind Rey as Rey broke from them to her locker, packing her things in and grabbing what she needed for her first lesson.

 

“Rey, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Well you just completely blew off Kylo, that’s so … unlike you. I mean he’s like your brother right?”

 

“No, he’s not, Ben was my best friend, because you know you two share the gay best friend role. He’s not the guy I lo-the guy I used to rely on.”

 

Rey caught herself from saying it, though she assumed they knew exactly what she meant, both pulling her for a close hug. She laughed pushing them away, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

 

“Why the sudden change though? I thought you liked being one of the guys? Wait are you-”

 

Poe gaped at her, shaking his head, turning her too look him in the eye, he could read her like a book, almost as well as Ben was able to.

 

“Rey you don’t need to change to get his attention, you are you, he’s changed for the worse, I mean, didn’t you like being part of our brotherhood?”

 

“Poe it’s really not like that, I fancied a change, sure I kinds want to make Ben see how stupid a change can be. Though i’ve been doing this over the summer and I like it, I like being a girl, it’s never going to stop me being one of your boys I just … I want my Ben back, and I feel like I need to grab his attention to do that, so be expecting more girly Rey, because as long as Ben stays stuck with those two the more I’ll be ignoring him until he breaks.”

 

Rey turned to walk away for her lesson, leaving the boys dumbstruck in her wake.

 

\---

 

Rey got up, rubbing her eyes hearing a noise at her window, she pulled it up to find Ben outside, throwing small stones up at her. She glared down at him.

 

“What do you want, i’m trying to sleep.”

 

“To talk, you keep brushing me off at school, and I’m busy making sure my papers are in order enough to graduate this year to come over in the evenings. And I needed to get out of the house, mum and dad were arguing again.”

 

Rey sighed, waving her hand to tell him he could climb up, she turned to look at her bedside clock noticing it was 11pm. She sat back on her bed, stifling a laugh as he got his too tall body through her window, managing to to make a thump and alert Luke. They pair looked at each other for a long while. Ben’s face expressionless where Rey held a half glare.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Rey blinked at him, folding her arms over her chest before raising her brow, he came closer to sit on the foot of her bed, his hand reaching for her.

 

“Sorry for what  _ Ben _ , for all the shitty things you’ve done to your  _ friends. _ Oh wait that's right we aren’t you friends, you ditched us for some arrogant bad people, you hurt Poe, you let them hurt Finn! All for what, what’s so great about pretending to be this big bad bully huh?”

 

Ben winced at her words, she may have been young but she often seemed to be much older, his age. She’d hoped that he would've gotten back to himself, he was eighteen now, an adult, but he still only acted like a child to her. She would’ve laughed at her younger self, crushing on a boy who would die at sixteen to becomes something entirely different from the sweet friend who used to stay up late and stargaze with her, who taught her how to play guitar and piano. The best friend she used to share so many secrets with, the boy who used to help her with her difficult English work. The thoughts make tears spring into her eyes from anger, as she strained to keep her angry tone quest. 

 

Ben shuffled closer, pulling her into his chest as she quietly wept. He kept his hand on her upper back, dropping his head into her shoulder.

 

“I, I told them I didn’t want to be part of their gang anymore. I’ve been keeping busy with work and avoiding them this past week, I even apologized to Poe and Finn. I felt like going to them first was a better idea than coming to you to tell me that you weren't the one in need of an apology, but you are. I let you down when I stopped hanging out with you guys, you- you were always around when I was younger, I guess I - I don’t know what i’m trying to say.”

 

Rey pulled from him, as he lifted his head she moved the hair from his face, offering a small smile. She sat back a little, breaking the closeness to him as a breeze washed through her open window, sending a shiver up her spine. 

 

“I think I know what you mean Ben, but this can't be fixed overnight or with a hug. You’ve done some really stupid things, I’ve overheard Hand and Leia telling Luke how they thought they’d lost you … and I knew they were fighting more because of it.”

 

Ben stiffened, his eyes darker, his gaze was hard as he looked into her eyes, and Rey noticed that he was gripping at her sheets.

 

“Don’t blame me for their fighting, they, they were so distant when I got older, they paid much more attention to anything else, even favouring you over me.”

 

Rey felt a flare of anger at his words. she gritted her teeth and glare up at him, her hands balling into fists.

 

“So it’s my fault now? Poor little orphan girl got more attention than their son? Don’t give me that crap Ben, as soon as you changed I hardly saw them either, why do you think Luke started making me go to actual music classes then having you tutor me?. At least you have parents to love you, and make mistakes, at least you have a family who want to help, but you keep pushing them away and that's what hurts. I love Luke dearly but I’d give so much to have what you do, you're so lucky. I was lucky that your family treated me as such, but, but you changed and i didn’t want to be in the way, I really hoped you snap out of the bad-boy emo act, but it never came.”

 

The anger turned to sadness as a new wave of tears leaked from Rey’s eyes, she turned away from him, staring out at the stars she could see from the window. Ben’s breath caught at her words, but as the bed shifted she didn’t move. She fought to stay upright as he pulled her in for another hug, but this time she didn't return it. Even when she felt the warm slashes of his tears against her shoulder.

 

Rey didn’t know what to do with the crying man, sometimes she felt like he’d never truly grown up. He needed to figure himself out. Rey pushed him from her.

 

“Go home Ben, reconcile with your parents, then we might be able to talk. I can’t do this right now. I can’t always be the adult in this … friendship.”

 

Rey was careful with her words, but he nodded, keeping his head low, he refused to let her see his face. He climbed back down from her window, and as she closed it behind him she could see the street lamps illuminating his figure as he crossed the street. She climbed back into her bed, pulling the sheets over herself. How was a fourteen year old supposed to deal with an eighteen year old who didn’t know himself.

 

\---

 

“Rey dear come on now, no need to be shy.”

 

Leia’s soft voice snapped Rey from her self doubt, as she stepped out from the dressing room in a long formal black dress. The sleeves were long and flowing like those on renaissance dresses, but without any of the poofy details. The sleeves hung beside her, making her skin glow in contrast to the black fabric.

 

Leia’s eyes sparkled as she stood up quickly. She pulled her purse from her bag, grinning at Rey.

 

“I’m buying this dress for you, I know you only doing this out of pity for son, but you deserve to keep this after spending a night with my moody son. You look like a flower, a black lily in full bloom”

 

Rey blushed, letting Leia go to look at herself in the mirror. Rey let out a small gasp at herself, turning to inspect herself in the dress. She beamed at it. A blush crossed her cheeks at the thought of Ben seeing her in the dress. He’d begged her to be his date for senior prom, after he’d had many girls and a few guys approach him. Rey laughed at his tall frame on his knees begging to save him from them, and she did, but insisted he had to formally ask her in front of the school. He scowled at her the entire time, but breathed a sigh of relief that was was then able to go full days without anybody asking for him to be their date. He owed her big for this, though part of her really didn’t mind, a very very small part of her only wishing she really was his girlfriend. 

 

“Rey sweetie, let's get you changed and we can go pick out some shoes?”

 

Rey nodded back at Leia, changing into her comfortable day wear as they made it through another round of shops. Rey insisted on not wearing heels, they killed her feet, so she opted for some more stylish boots, and on Leia’s request she didn’t get any jewellry, the older woman insisting she was to borrow her, that her jewels deserved to come out of retirement. 

 

Leia brought all her things around to Luke house, insisting that Ben had to treat her like he would with any other date which only make Rey giggle more. Leia was an expert in styling Rey’s hair into a simple and elegant up-do but left the two signature strands on either side of Rey’s face before she selected the right jewellry and finally her makeup. Leia almost cried.

 

“I know you aren’t my daughter, but I am so proud of you, look beautiful, i’m sure any boy that manages to catch your eye will be a very lucky man. Now don’t go easy on my boy, make sure he treats you like a princess, because if she doesn’t i’ll be sure to have words with him.”

 

Rey fought of the tears at Leia’s words, hugging the older woman.

 

“I will, and for what it’s worth, I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better motherly figure than you.”

 

Leia held in her tears, escorting Rey downstairs to head home and make sure Ben was properly dressed. Luke beamed at Rey, taking her hand in his.

 

“I guess I need to worry in a few years when your real boyfriend is picking you up for prom?”

 

Rey laughed at his words, patting his shoulder. He smiled again, kissing her cheek as he noticed a dall dark figure from the window of the front door.

 

“No man could steal me from you Luke, don’t worry.”

 

The door knocked and Rey held her breath before opening it, letting it out as she stared at Ben. He wore a sharp black suit, though the sleeved were slightly rolled up as he had the jacket hanging over his arm. He was clean shaven, and his messy hair was more tame than usual. He awkwardly offered his arm as she linked hers with his, turning back to wave at Luke who grinned.

 

“No funny buisness now Ben, I know your parents.”

 

Rey almost laughed at Luke, it it wasn’t for how red Ben’s face had become, and she couldn't’ work out if he was angry or embarrassed. He pulled her along to his car, the new model Han had bought him for his birthday, a beautifully sleek black Camaro. He hesitated by his door, before walking around to open the passenger side.

 

“Mother would kill me if I don’t do this.”

 

Rey giggled at him, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek before climbing into the passenger side and clipping herself into the car. She didn’t give him time to stop her before she was fiddling with the music in the car.

-

 

The night went surprisingly well, and both admitted to having more fun than they thought. As the night was drawing to a close, Ben smiled down at Rey, offering his hand.

 

“I’m not the best, but I need to offer to dance at least once right?”

 

Rey accepted, getting pulled up to dance to the well paced song, she herself was never good at dancing, Ben seemed to be doing better then she, making her laugh at herself. She felt caught off guard when the music became slower, and many couples took to pulling each other close. Rey almost stopped to walk away, but Ben simply smiled and pulled her close.

 

“Ben?”

 

He started moving her slowly, they sidestepped as he held her waist with one hand, the other pulling her hands to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Mother taught me this kind of dance, it’s only right that I teach you for uh, if you have a boyfriend for your prom.” 

 

Rey frowned up at him, his tone seemed hesitant but he kept his pace, twirling her occasionally. The song seemed to go on forever as she laid her head against Ben’s chest growing tired at the late hour. Ben tilted her head to look up at him, as he leaned down. She expected him to kiss her cheek, and her stomach flipped. Her eyes widened in surprise as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Shocked she froze in his hold. Ben felt her tense up and pulled his head away, glancing away and clearing his throat.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I just.”

 

Rey shook her head, a deep blush crossing her cheeks as she let her fingers run along the back of his neck.

 

“No that not it, I was just shocked … I’ve liked you since I can remember I, I assumed you just thought of me more like a sister than anything else.”

 

Ben laughed, pulling her hands away, leading her back to where they were sat, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

 

“Oh Rey, I stopped thinking of you as a sister years ago, you were always much older than you are, I don't really want this to seem weird. You’ve not long turned fifteen …”

 

“Ben are you worried people will think you're a creep for dating a younger girl? We’ve known each other almost my whole life, nobody can really think it’s that bad, I mean there’s ten years between your parents.”

 

Ben chuckled bringing the back of Rey hands to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

 

“That’s not it, you still are young, I’ll be going to college soon, I don’t want to bring you down while I’m off, you deserve to make your own choices instead of feeling like you need to be with me.”

 

“Listen here you dumbass, i’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for so long I never thought it was going to happen, so I think you can wait for me, deal?”

 

Ben grinned and nodded, kissing her again, but this time Rey didn’t freeze. 

* * *

**Rey is 17**

 

“Luke please tell me you're not planning a surprise eighteenth birthday party?

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Thank the stars.”

 

“Finn and Poe are.”

 

Rey groaned, covering her face with her hands as she left the room where Luke was looking at venues. Dragging herself upstairs she send both Finn and Poe a quick text message, politely telling them they didn’t need to bother. She then decided to call Ben, knowing he was away in college and wouldn’t insist on throwing her a party.

 

“Hey my little star, what’s up?”

 

She was relieved he’d picked up so soon, glad she wasn’t calling while he was in class. She remembered last time that’d happened he’d had to change his ringtone because it was too distracting for other classmates.

 

“Nothing much, i’m sure Finn and Poe are planning a party, and I wanted to distract myself from that by talking to my nerd.”

 

“I’m not a nerd, but I’m glad i’m useful to you somehow. Why are you so insistent on not celebrating your eighteenth? I got smashed for min, all I can remember is dad carrying me to bed.”

 

“Exactly Bne, I want to remember my day, getting drunk and having to get up the next day to see Luke, no thanks. I’d much rather have a movie marathon curled up on the sofa.”

 

“You don’t do anything fun do you?”

 

Rey huffed at his comment, and he laughed from his end of the phone call. That only made her more annoyed.

 

“I do lots of fun stuff, I just like to have memories of doing fun stuff okay!”

 

Rey was sure she could hear him hold up his hands in defeat, before she heard him let out an irritated noise.

 

“I’ve got to get black to class, i’ll call you later. I swear if i’m late again i’m going to get thrown out.”

 

“Ok, have a good day, I love you.”

 

Rey’d been saying that for over a year now, and she was still wasn’t used to it, but it still made her giddy when he’d say it back.

 

“I love you too, bye.”

 

She grinned to herself, though she and Ben had been officially together for a while, she didn’t feel that big  change in the relationship, especially since he was so busy with college work. They always managed to see each other when they had holidays, or days off, and that was enough for them.

 

Rey smiled at the collection of photos that hung to her mirror, moving to run her finger over their edges. She had a family. Though she remembered calling Leia and Han her parents on the odd occasion, since she was with Ben she found it amusingly fitting, which made it all the more funny she she started calling Luke uncle again, though Han found this was the funniest thing in a while. Poe and Finn were like her big brothers, and unlike Ben Poe wanted to wait to go into a military college when Finn would be going himself. Poe was excited to be a pilot, unlike Finn who just wanted to do something fun but meaningful.

 

This past year Rey decided she wanted to be a mechanic, which made Han incredibly happy, insisting it was his old cars that she helped work on that turned her down this path. She rolled her eyes, but let him believe that, even though her real reasons was from the classes and talks she’d had with people growing up. She wanted to build her own car, or restore a classic from herself, despite how much she did love Ben’s own car.

 

Rey smiled at the pictures again, feeling so lucky to have this family.

 

\---

 

Rey spent her birthday glad that Finn and Poe hadn’t planned anything she wouldn’t like, which made her feel incredibly guilty that she’d assumed they would want to get her drunk out of her mind. She loved all her presents, and almost cried when she received the keys to his own car.

 

“That old thing needs somebody to keep it in use, I don’t need it much anymore”

 

Is what he’d told her, she’d attached the key to her own set. Smiling at how perfectly it seemed to fit in. Finn ann poe had gotten her a brand new set of tools for when she needed them, which had to be kept in the garage because they got nothing but the best. Leia had given her some of her old jewellry, deciding that Rey would value the sentimental value more then anything new, which was true.

 

She’d received a birthday call from Ben before he started his classes, and he told her that he had her present and would give it to her himself when they next met up. He’d even apologised for not being there which made Rey roll her eyes at him.

 

It was drawing toward evening when Han and Leia left, and both Finn and Poe insisted that they needed to go because they had plans in the morning, which left Rey confused, but she was still happy to have spend most of her day with them. She walked toward the living room, seeing that Luke had cleaned up most of the snack packets and empty bottles.

 

“At least you're still here hey uncle Luke?”

 

He sighed at the nickname, before shaking his head. Rey looked at him with a frown.

 

“I need to head out to get some more snacks since the boys cleaned us out, I’ll be back in a few hours, might as well use this trip to get the weeks groceries in. You enjoy some time to yourself, I know you like having your alone time.”

 

Rey smiled, he really did know her. She gave him a quick hug before he left the house and Rey flopped onto the sofa, pulling out a DVD and hitting play, though she was disturbed by a knock at the door. She groaned, but that quickly became a large smile as she saw her Ben stood smiling at the doorway.She jumped into his arms, as he spun her around on the porch before heading inside with her still wrapped around him.

 

“Surprise.”

 

She punched his arm, casting him a teasing look as he grinned down at her. She pulled him down to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her waist against him.

 

“Best surprise ever.”

* * *

 

**Rey is 22**

 

Rey smiled at Ben across the table. They were celebrating their seventh anniversary and Ben had decided to splash out on going to somewhere fancy. He’d gotten his dream job, and she was well on her way to opening up her own repair shop. Both in full support of the other.

 

Rey sighed, having finished the last of her dessert, glancing at what was left on Ben’s place. He let out an amused huff, before eating what was on his fork and leaning across the table to offer the the last of his own. She didn’t hesitate, having grown used to sharing everything with him, and no matter where they went she always got the last of his dessert. 

 

Rey, watched as he stood up, grabbing her wine assuming he was going to use the restroom but she stopped dead in her tracks when he kneeled in front of her seat, she stood glancing around the room, her eyes wide and screaming “Ben what are you doing” and he beamed up at her.

 

“Rey Kenobi, I’ve loved you since the first day you came into my life fifteen years ago, and that love has only changed into something deeper, and grown as wear year passed, so you you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

Rey nodded, unable to speak from the tightness of her throat. He reached for her hand, slipping the delicate ring onto her finger, and she couldn’t hold back the tears when she realised it was his grandmother's engagement ring. He stood to kiss her wiping away her happy tears as the restaurant all clapped at their engagement. Rey bounced on her feet hugging him tightly before her eyes went wide.

 

“I need to call Luke and, and F-”

 

“They all knew I was proposing Rey, you don’t need to call any of them, I bet any money that they’ll all be waiting in our house for when we get back.”

 

“They all knew!”

 

Rey pulled to look at his face unable to hide the shock that her men were able to keep this secret from her, she hadn’t even the faintest clue that this was going to happen. Ben laughed, calling over the waiter to pay for the mean, picking up his jacket and pulling it around Rey shoulders, as he gave the waited the cash, including a healthy tip as he and Rey walked out hand in hand.

 

“They knew because they managed to catch me freaking out about the ring not fitting, completely by accident. Mother knew because well, I asked for the ring. Luke found out when I did the formal asking for you hand in marriage, he slapped me on the back and told me I should’ve asked years ago.”

 

Rey laughed, pulling her arms through the jacket from the cold air, despite how Ben’s larger bult meant that she had to pull the sleeves up to entwine her hands with his. She leaned into his shoulder as her arm circled her waist. Both grinning at each other as they made their short walk to Ben’s car.He was still a gentleman and opened her door for her, but after all the years he was still able to be childish, as he bowed.

 

“After you my lady.”

 

Rey kissed him before getting inside, and keeping with her tradition she chose the song to listen to, choosing “When It Comes To Us” singing along with Ben, as he held her hand over the gearstick. He didn’t rush to get home, enjoying his time with Rey, though he couldn't help the excitement that passed between them when he pulled into their driveway.

 

They had barely gotten through the door when they were pulled into many hugs and handshakes from their family. But they managed to hold each other's gaze, with smiles so bright it lit up the room. Ben pulled her close to him, kissing her again, not caring about the looks. Rey pulled back, pushing some of the hair from his face, before turning to punch Finn and Poe in the arm.

 

“Thats for keeping a secret from me.”

 

Rey may be one of the girls, but she was definitely still one of the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote it to help get out of my block to update "A light Awakening"
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr, with the username KarmaDash-Is-ReyloTrash ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you haven't already, I suggest you go and listen to "When it comes to us" because it's my favorite Reylo song, I couldn't pass up not mentioning it in this fic.


End file.
